Sakura and the wolf gang
by light ladybug
Summary: Sakura is a girl that can shoot and kick butt. thanks to her step-mom and her teacher. but what if she runs to a cousin and meets people that will change every thing.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and the wolf gang

Chapter one Sakura arrives in Tokyo

Sakura was coming off a plane that landed in Tokyo. She had run away from her step-mother in Dari. Her step-mother forced her to learn how to shoot and to take Marshall Arts and many other types of fighting styles. She didn't like the idea of fighting or anything with violence. In fact she was a very sweet, kind, caring, and loving girl. But she did have a strong will to protect the ones she cared for, so if you messed with them you get hurt by her. She also fought when she was mad.

She came to Tokyo because she had one cousin, her only cousin that lived there. Sakura knew that she was the one and only person that she could count on.

Sakura had been in the airport long enough to find and get her bags. Before she saw her cousin, Tomoyo, walk over to her and give her a big hug.

"Hey, Sakura how have you to been?"

"Ok I guess. How have you been over the last few years?"

"Good, I got a boyfriend and I started going to a very nice school. How have your studies gone?"

"Um well, I kind of already finished school."

Tomoyo's stopped and looked at Sakura with her eyes wide. She then asked "When did you finish collogue, Sakura?"

"When, I was 13."

Tomoyo's eyes widened even more. "What am I going to do I told the school that we would have a new student. So you could live in the dorms!"

"Um, I guess that means I'm going back to high school."

"Okay, what grade will you be in?"

"Um I don't know I guess the same grade as you."

"Okay so you'll be in the 10th grade along with Mei Lin and me."

"Okay who's Mei Lin?"

"Oh yeah I haven't told you about Mei Lin, she's our roommate."

"Oh okay." Sakura starts to yawn and rub her eyes. Tomoyo notices this and grabbed her bags, then led her to the car. When Sakura saw the car, her eyes widen. She then ran to the car and asked, "Is this a gx28?"

"Yeah I think, although it's not mine."

Sakura looked over to her with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"It's Mei Lin's cousin's car."

"Oh why do you have it then?"

"Well Mei Lin's cousin made it almost impossible to make it here on time because he was toughing one of his fits. And Mei Lin was there when he started and she started to rant and rave about it. It took about 3 hours to calm her down."

"Oh okay, yawn, man I'm tired."

"Well I guess I better get you home."

"Yeah."

20 minutes later

Tomoyo and Sakura walked in to the dorm room.

Sakura's point of view

When I walked through the door to see a couch, a coffee table, a TV and 4 doors that lead to somewhere in the back of the room.

I turned to see tomoyo walk to the 3rd door on the right side. She then looked at me and said "this is your room. And the one to the lift is the kitchen."

She said as I walked in to my room. The wall where blue with cherry blossoms floating around in the wind and by the bed and window was a cherry blossom tree. The bed was on the left side of the room by the window and the bed spread was black with cherry blossoms. Then on the right side was a computer desk. The computer had the same design as the bed. I turned to Tomoyo with my eyes wide.

She laughed at me then said, "The blue room is mine and the red one is Mei Ling's room and you have your own bath. It's by the closet." she looked at the clock on the wall that was shaped like a cherry blossom petal, "well since it's almost 10. I think we should go to sleep now. Night Sakura, see you in the morning."

"Night Tomoyo."

I closed the door behind her and then I started to unpack. Then I knew that I would go to bed.

The next morning I heard my alarm clock go off. I sighed and looked at the time it was 6 o'clock. I got up and went to take a shower. About 5 minutes later I was ready for the day.

I walked out of my new room to see a girl with two buns on her head, sitting on the couch.

Mei Ling's point of view

I was sitting on the couch when I heard soft footsteps coming from the room Tommy and I had emptied earlier that week. It was supposed to be tommy's cousin's room, and she was, I think, going to arrive here tonight. And nobody else is here because tommy had to leave early. So I turned to the person, ready to fight when she said, with a smiling face, "Oh hello, my names Sakura and you must be Mei ling right?" I stared at her she was a lot prettier than tommy said and she said she was very beautiful. Then it sunk in, how did she know my name? She then said "tommy told me," answering the unasked question. I looked at her for a while in shock then snapped back in to reality. I smiled at her and said "We have first period together and I could show you around if you want."

Sakura's smile became bigger, if that was even possible, as she nodded and said, "Yes, I would like that very much, thank you!"

I smiled at her then said, "Well come on then!"

She nodded her head. We walked out of the dorm when my cell rang. I told her to hold on second, and then answered the phone, I medially regretted it. It was my obnoxious cousin. "What do you want now?"

Sakura's P.O.V

I heard Mai ling ask what someone wanted with a lot of venom in her voice. I looked at her very confused. She smiled at me then the person on the other side of the phone said something that really got her mad. She yelled something in to the phone, and then slammed it shut. She turned to me and said, "That was my very obnoxious cousin, he wanted me to do something for him. But I have to go to school and do homework."

I looked at her then asked, "is he going to this school?"

"No, he's not, he's out of school now."

"Oh umm… can I trust you?"

"Sure, what's bothering you?"

"Well umm…. I kind of already graduated from high school and college." Mei ling's eyes went wide then asked "how old are you?"

I smiled and said "I'm 16 years old."

Mei ling nodded then said, "I have so many questions to ask but that will have to wait, until later."

I smiled and nodded as we walked into the class room.

**After** **school**

I was walking back to the dorm room when I heard a scream. My instinct told me it was close by like, around the corner. So I picked up my pace a bit turned the corner ready to fight. What I saw got me in a rage. Before I knew what happened I saw the guy that was trying to get something sexual on the ground. I turned to the girls that where almost sexily harassed and asked, "Are you two all right?"

The looked at her in awe then snapped back to reality.

"Yeah we're fine, thank you," The girl that had red hair and round glasses that hid her light brown eyes said.

That's good, she said with a smile on her face.

The girl next to her had light brown eyes and hair to match. She asked suddenly, "Who are you?"

"Oh…. I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you um…."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Rika and this is Naoko."

"Aren't you two in my AP History and AP English?"

"Yes, we are we are also in gym and cooking class together with Mei ling and Tomoyo."

"Oh ok I was heading to the dorm room want to come?"

"Sure, do you know how to do the math homework?"

"Um... Yeah, why do you need help?"

"Yes I don't understand it. Just like Rika and all my other friends excluding Meiling and Tommy."

She smiled at her and said "tell you what I'll call Tommy and ask if it's okay if we can have a study session tonight and if you guys can stay the night?"

"Okay can I call everyone else if it's ok?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," she said as she turned to the dorms and called her cousin.

An hour later

Tommy said it was okay and I was making dinner for the 6 people that stay here or are staying tonight. Rika, Naoko, and I were waiting for Tommy, Meiling, and a girl named Chiharu to come.

Dinner was about ready when the doorbell rang. I called I got it and opened the door to see a girl that had brown hair and pretty but dark eyes.

She smiled at me and said, "Hello Sakura, I'm Chiharu it's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and motioned for her to come in, "Yes, it is. Dinner is almost done."

She nodded then headed to were the girl's sat on the couch talking. I returned to the kitchen.

A few minutes I heard Tommy and Meiling walk in.

**1 month later**. Normal P.O.V.

Everyone excluding Sakura was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree. Tommy asked everyone in the group what they thought of Sakura.

"Well she's sweet and is very smart," said Rika.

"She can fight and will protect us if need be," Naoko said.

"She has great fashion senesce," Mei said.

"I like her she has an energetic aura that cheers you up, but something seems to be bothering her." Chiharu said and they all nodded.

Tommy looked up at the sky then said, "She has a lot to worry about but won't let anyone know about it."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Well…she has had a very sad and lonely past. She doesn't talk about it much at all."

Sakura then ran up and asked "What are we doing this weekend?"

"Well we could go clubbing?"

"Or I could meet tommy's boyfriend."

"Ok clubbing it is then." Tommy said.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because that's when you'll meet him."

"Ok" she said with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice about stories**

Hey very one I'm going to rewrite both of my stories they are unexpected love it's a Lin Mai, then the other one is Sakura and the the wolf gang! I haven't liked the way they where going so please understand. I've also had some problems with school and all so please understand and wait for new stories. Although if anyone wants to give ideas they are welcome.


End file.
